


That Damn Fox

by Naturalsneak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturalsneak/pseuds/Naturalsneak
Summary: Derek had been running from his destiny for a long time. Finally back in Beacon Hills, he's stopped running.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to Anodyneer on tumblr.

Derek had been ignoring it for years. When he was younger, he’d been beyond excited to find the person who had the same mark.

First had come Paige. She had been his first crush and first kiss. He was devastated when she had found her soulmate not two weeks into them dating. That’s when the first cracks had started to appear.

Then Kate happened. After her failed attempt at killing his family, he closed off, having nearly been broken by the feeling of having been betrayed by someone he loved. Derek got his first tattoo shortly after, and had moved to New York to get away.

Jennifer was the one who broke him. He had been in New York for 2 years at this point, and hadn’t had a significant relationship since Kate, just one night stands with both men and women. She had been a one off, but managed to break into his social circle and they started dating. He was under no illusions that she was his soulmate, as she had promised she knew who hers was, but had no plans to be with them. That changed the night of their second anniversary. Jennifer never made it to dinner, and the ring in his pocket ended up in the Hudson river in a fit of rage. His body was covered in tattoos, some of them picked out because of boredom.

The little geometric fox had seemed much larger when he was younger. Located on his left hip, it blended seamlessly into the forest scene going up his side. It almost had a bubble around it, where the colours were muted, and the red stood out in stark contrast. According to all the books he had read on the subject, if it turned black it meant that he was too late to find his soulmate, as they had passed away. Legend also said that it warmed up and pulsed when your soulmate was close. Derek had never felt it warm or pulse. After the Kate incident, he had wanted the anonymity of the big city, but now felt like going home, where there were no memories of Jennifer. This was how Derek made his way back to Beacon Hills.

 

Derek had been back in town for a month, but hadn’t left his house except for late night jogs, runs to the grocery store and Sunday dinners with his family. He tried to do his shopping when the store would be empty, which meant early morning trips. He kept his head down, didn’t talk to anyone, and got in and out extremely fast. He also hadn’t made time for any of his friends, preferring to use his time writing. 

Erica had found him and dragged him out to her favourite café with her fiancée Boyd. He was nearly finished his hot chocolate, when Erica finally breeched the subject he didn’t want to talk about.  
“Spill Derek,” she said, leaning back against Boyd. “You said you’d never come back here. And yet, here you are.”  
Derek shrugged, “I got tired of city life.”  
Erica narrowed her eyes at him, but he kept his face blank. The bell on the door chimed and he felt his mark warm up.

“Erica, I love you, but I don’t want to talk about it. I need to go have a nap, my characters are killing me,” Derek said tiredly, giving his hip a quick rub.  
Glancing around to see who just came in, he spotted a tall lanky male at the counter with messy dark brown hair. Shrugging, he downed the rest of his drink and stood up.  
“Come visit me sometime,” he said once he swallowed.  
Erica merely raised her eyebrow at him and kissed his cheek, leaving a lip smack on him. Derek left the café, not noticing the guy at the counter watching him leave. 

**

Two more months had passed and Derek had kept to himself, only leaving during the day to get his sleeve worked on in San Francisco. Laura and Cora had been by a few times, trying to cajole him into leaving his apartment, but hadn’t been successful. He was currently sitting on his couch, staring at the empty page in his notebook, crumpled pages all around him. The doorbell rang, pulling him from his thoughts, and he pushed his notebook away. Walking over to the door, it was barely open before Erica was pushing her way inside.

“Get in the shower, you’re coming with us tonight!” she yelled, bounding up the stairs to dig in his closet.  
Derek sighed as he shut the door and followed her up. He could hear her opening his drawers and getting clothes out as he grabbed a towel, closing the bathroom door behind him.

Shower finished, Derek walked into his room, towel wrapped low on his hips, his mark exposed. He was two steps into the room when Erica launched herself at him and pulled at his towel to get a better look.  
“So, this is it,” she said holding on to his towel.  
“Mm hmm,” he said, trying to pull the towel from her hand.

Erica smirked and stood up, taking the towel with her.  
“Dammit Erica!” Derek snapped out, grabbing at the towel.  
She let out a low whistle as she fixed her eyes on his soft dick.  
“Damn Derek! Why are you hiding in your house when you could be putting that to good use?”

Derek snorted, shoved her out of his room and shut the door. “I’ll be down shortly.”

He listened to her cackle as she walked down the stairs and pulled the fridge open. He heard the crack of a beer and the TV flared to life. Stepping away from the door he dug into his nightstand and pulled out his medium plug and a bottle of lube. Crawling onto his bed, he reached back with lubed up fingers and slowly slid one finger in. Pumping in and out a few times, he slid a second finger in. Scissoring them a couple times, he decided he was ready an pulled his fingers out. Lubing up the plug, he slid it in, fucking it in and out a few times before letting go. He stroked his half hard cock a few times, then slid a cock ring on it. Releasing the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding, he slowly slid off his bed and stretched. Making sure he was comfortable, he slowly slipped into the clothes Erica laid out for him, making sure his cock wasn’t too obvious in his jeans.

***

Once inside the club, Erica finally let go of Derek’s arm and he made his way to the bar for a drink. Downing the drink, he gestured for a second one, before turning around to survey the people in the club. It was still early and there weren’t many people on the dance floor. Reaching behind him for his glass, his eyes were drawn to the other end of the bar where a tall lanky guy was waving at the bartender. Derek’s eyes were on the guys long slim fingers, and then his focus was pulled up to his mouth as he sipped on his beer. Derek groaned as he imagined those lips on his cock and he hardened further in his jeans. Derek watched him as he finished his drink. Turning back around, he leaned on the bar and waved the bartender over.

“The guy at the end of the bar,” he said as his drink was set in front of him. “Put his next drink on my tab.”  
“Which guy?” he asked bored.  
“The one with the moles, and the flailing hands. Just let him know its from me.”

The bartender nodded and made his way to the other end of the bar. Derek watched as the drink was delivered, and let out a small chuckle at the surprised look on the guy’s face. He lifted his drink in a cheers manner and sent a smile when he caught the guys eye. Just then Erica sashayed up to him, Boyd not far behind.  
“See anything you like?” she asked with a smirk.  
“What?” he asked flatly, finally looking at her.  
“Derek, honey.” She sighed. “I know you don’t leave your house unless someone drags you out or guilts you into leaving.”

Boyd squeezed the back of his neck gently as Erica squeezed his wrist.  
“We just want you to be happy,” Boyd said.  
“I’m worried about you,” Erica said softly.

Derek looked close at Erica and noticed the worried look one her face that she tried to hide. Pulling her into a hug, he squeezed her reassuringly.  
“I’m sorry,” he said pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I don’t mean to make you worry.”  
He glanced down the bar and couldn’t keep the smile on his face when he realized the other guy was gone.  
“Lets dance,” he declared and left his glass on the bar.  
One last glance to the end of the bar and he followed Erica out to the dance floor.

***

A couple hours and many drinks later, Derek was leaning on the bar trying to get the bartender to serve him one last drink when he felt someone sung up against his back.  
“Thanks for the drink,” the voice purred in his ear as hands settled low on his hips.  
“Wha-“came out as he turned around.  
Arms went around his neck, and Derek came face to face with the lanky brunette from across the bar.  
“Initially I was jealous when you started dancing with that blonde until I noticed her making out with the other guy,” he murmured in Derek’s ear, then gently bit on the lobe.  
Derek’s hands found their way down the guy’s body and pulled him closer, so their hips were touching.

“So, I’m taking a chance here,” he said. “I’m Stiles.”  
“Derek,” he paused. “What the fuck is a Stiles?”  
“The name you’ll be screaming out later.”  
Derek felt a moan slip out of his mouth as a shiver ran up his spine.  
“My house, I’m like five minutes away.” Derek grit out and attached his mouth to Stiles neck.  
“Lead the way.” Stiles said in a whimper.  
“One thing first,” Derek said and captured his lips.

Stiles gasp of surprise was muffled and Derek couldn’t hold back a moan at the softness of his lips. Stiles pushed Derek against the bar and started grinding their hips together. Derek broke the kiss to gasp in a breath and the friction between them.  
“I really need you to fuck me,” Derek groaned out.  
At that, Stiles back off, grabbed Derek’s hand and pulled him towards the door. Derek stumbled after him, confused at the abrupt change.  
“Fuck,” Stiles said as they stumbled out the door. “You can’t say things like that! I’m not a teenager anymore!”  
Derek smirked at that, pushed Stiles against the wall and let his hands wander down to trace the outline of his cock through his jeans. Stiles gasped as his hips jerked, pushing his cock further into Derek’s hand.

**

Twenty minutes later found them pressed against Derek’s door, shirts off and roaming hands.  
“Bedroom, now. Before I burst!” Stiles said, grabbing at Derek’s belt.  
Derek smirked and stepped back, a small chuckle leaving his mouth as he heard Stiles whine. He slowly pulled the zipper down, stripped his jeans off and dropped them off to the side. His smile got bigger when he heard Stiles groan and he started backing away from his hands. Backing towards the stairs, he made sure Stiles was following him before he turned and made his way up the stairs. He could hear Stiles stumble up after him and he paused at his door to slip his tight boxers off.

“Oh, my god!” Derek heard from the stairs, followed by a stumble and bang.  
Derek stuck his head out the door and saw Stiles leaning against the wall at the top of the stairs.  
“Please,” Derek’s voice was rough with desperation. “Would you get in here and fuck me already!”

Stiles let out a groan and rushed into the room, pants loose on his hips. He stripped them off and turned to look at Derek. He had crawled up on his bed, ass up, the jeweled base of the plug visible.  
“Jesus Derek.” Stiles groaned.

Derek felt him crawl up on the bed behind him and smoothed his hands down his back. Long fingers cupped Derek’s ass and kneaded his cheeks, making the plug move. Stiles moaned and Derek felt a soft kiss on the bottom of his spine. Deft fingers slid in beside the base of the plug, gripped it and twisted it around. Small moans slipped out of his mouth as Stiles started fucking the plug in and out. Suddenly the plug was harshly removed and Derek whined at the loss.  
“Lube, Derek,” Stiles said breathlessly. “And condoms.”  
“Top drawer, night stand,” Derek gasped out, his voice muffled by the pillow.

The bed dipped as he reached for the supplies. Derek panted against the pillow, trying to catch his breath, and tried to roll over.  
“NO, please, stay like that,” Stiles said, his hands on Derek’s back.  
“What?” Derek grit out, tensing up.  
“That came out wrong,” Stiles apologized placing gentle kisses up his spine. “I want this to be about you, and I wont last if I’m watching you.”

Derek sighed, and then moaned as he felt lubed up fingers circle his rim and slowly dip in. Stiles pulled his fingers out, and they were replaced by the blunt head of his cock. He slowly pushed in, and as a shiver ran up Derek’s spine he realized Stiles was talking.  
“- tattoos peeking out. Wanted you to come over and bend me over the bar,” Stiles grit out as he bottomed out.  
Pre-come dripped out and landed on the sheets below Derek as he though of how hot it would be to fuck Stiles in public. Stiles fell silent as he draped himself over Derek, before placing a kiss on his back and slowly pulling out.  
“Wanna taste you. Rim you until you’re just begging me to come. Get my mouth on your dick, tease you until you can’t take it any longer.”

Stiles had sped up while talking, but Derek wasn’t expecting the hit to his prostate.  
“Oh, my god,” Derek moaned. “Again!”  
Stiles changed his angle and sent three sharp jabs to his prostate. Derek’s vision started to go fuzzy, and his arms grew weak as he tried to reach down and take the cock ring off.  
“Stiles,” Derek moaned, desperation in his voice. “I can’t, -the ring.”

“Beg for it.” Stiles ordered, pounding into him.  
“Please,” Derek cried. “Please let me come, I need to come.”  
Reaching down, Stiles gripped the ring and pulled it off. As soon as the ring was free, Derek was coming, his vision going white as he collapsed onto the bed.

**

Derek woke slowly and tried to roll over. When he stuck to the sheets, he lifted his head and looked around. Stiles was lying next to him, curled around his pillow. A slow sleepy smile crossed his face until his eyes were drawn towards his shoulder blade. Staring back at him was the same fox from his hip. Sitting up quickly, Derek hissed as his skin ripped away from the dried cum on the blanket. Stiles groaned as he was jostled, and turned to look at Derek.

“You ok?” he asked, voice scratchy with sleep. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Uh, it’s, uh.” Derek paused to gather his thoughts. “Your mark.”  
Stiles ran his hands over his face and through his hair as he swore softly.

“Crap, I’m sorry. Let me find my clothes and I’ll be gone.”

Derek just blinked at him, mouth opening and closing but no words came out.  
“I get it. I should have realized that you were one of those people that try and find your match. I’m pretty sure mine lives on the other side of the world as I’ve never felt it heat up. Ever.” Stiles pulled his boxers on, and grabbed his pants from under the desk.  
“Stiles.” Derek said finally, sitting down. “I should be apologizing to you.”

Stiles snorted, turning to look at Derek.  
“Why, do we match or something?”  
“Actually,” Derek started. “We do match. And I’ve been running from this, and I didn’t realize just what I was doing.”

Stiles gave Derek a hard look, then sighed and shook his head.  
“So where is this mark of yours, and why did you run?”

Derek stood up, and framed the little fox on his hip. “I had the tattoos added to make it blend in more.”  
“But why?” Stiles asked, coming over to sit next to him.

“When I was 17, I was dating someone who copied my mark, and had it drawn on her body. She had this weird fascination with my family, and almost managed to kill them by setting fire to our house. I left town because I didn’t want anything to happen to my family because of me.” Derek explained.  
“So, what brought you back to town?” 

Derek sighed. “I missed my family. And I had a really bad breakup back in New York.”  
Stiles didn’t reply, just sat there gazing at Derek.

“What does this mean for us?”  
Derek looked at Stiles, then leaned forward and kissed him. “I want to try and make this work. If you want to.”  
“I want to.” Stiles replied, and pushed Derek back on the bed, crawling on top and kissing him. 

Derek grabbed his hips, digging his fingers into the material and flipped them. He boxed Stiles in, amd connected their lips again. 

“Stay,” he whispered, when they broke apart.

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr hulahoopingingthesand


End file.
